


A Collection of Unfinished FanFics

by FandomsCollide



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsCollide/pseuds/FandomsCollide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters of unfinished Fanfics I've never posted, due to massive writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan X Reader Ch 1

Ryan X Reader

Ch 1 The Arrival  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(H/C) = Hair Color  
(E/C) = Eye Color

Skree! The sound of wheels making contact as a plane touched down at the Austin Texas Runway. The somewhat sudden vibration jolted (Y/n) awake from her barely restful sleep. Pushing her (h/c) hair out of her eyes she looked around the cabin somewhat dazed from jet lag, hearing the announcement:

"Welcome to Austin International Airport, the time is currently 4:30 pm and the temperature is 68° fahrenheit. Please be prepared to disembark from the Airplane, thank you for choosing British Airways as your airline."

(Y/n) pulled herself out of her chair and retrieved her carryon luggage -a laptop bag- from the overhead compartment, double checking if she had everything, then quickly walked off the airline.

'Hey I'm here Gavy -(Y/n)' (Y/n) texted.

(Y/n) was Gavin Free's younger sister, coming to stay with Gavin for summer vacation.

'Sorry love, I can't come to get you I'm swamped with editing two upcoming Let's Plays. - Gavin' Gavin replied.

A split second later you received:  
'One of my friends is there to collect you. - Gavin'

'Okay, see you in a bit - (Y/n)' (L/n) sighed as she closed her phone.

You scanned the crowd in search for anyone that looked recognizable until you saw a man holding a sheet of paper with (Y/n) Free written on it. The man was tall, had dark brown hair turned golden in the fluorescent lights, and a glint in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm (Y/n)," you said shyly "I'm Gavin's sister."

"Hello, I'm Ryan Haywood." he responded in a low, deep voice that sent a few tingles down your spine, "you can just call me Ryan."

"Okay. Ryan, I need to pick up my suitcase, could you please show me to the luggage pick up area?" (Y/n) questioned, staring into his blue eyes.

"Sure. Follow me." Ryan agreed looking back into her (e/c) eyes.

Quickly (Y/n) and Ryan worked through the crowd of people to get to the baggage claim. Once they retrieved her suitcase they went to Ryan's car and packed (y/n)'s belongings into the trunk.

"Do you want shotgun?" Ryan said as he opened the passenger door.

"Yeah that'd be nice," (Y/n) smiled and gracefully sat down.

Ryan shut the door, walked around, got in the car and proceeded to start the ignition. He pulled away from the parking lot and they made their way towards Roosterteeth.

Looking down at (Y/n) Ryan spoke, "We'll have time to do the introductions thing when we get you to the AH Offices."


	2. Ryan x Reader Ch 2

Ch 2 Introductions  
(N/n) = Nickname  
(Age) = Your Age

You and Ryan pulled into the Roosterteeth parking lot. You got out of the car, collected your luggage and briskly walked into the Roosterteeth building.

Once inside you set your baggage down in the foyer, quickly walking towards the Achievement Hunter Office. Inside Gavin was engrossed in his editing, Michael and Ray were recording Game Fails. Jack and Geoff were busily recording and editing Fails Of The Weak and Trials Files. Moving quietly toward Gavin you crept up behind him. You glanced back at Ryan who gave you a puzzled look.

Then you gave a loud Tsst! In Gavin's ear. Gavin leapt from his chair and yelled, "Blimey (n/n)! You scared the dicks out of me. Why, you're (age) years old, and you still do that."

"Because I can," you walked over and mussed his hair.

Everyone looked up from their work in confusion. Almost in unison they exclaimed "What's going on?" Or some variant thereof.

You looked at them and laughed.

Geoff turned to you and spoke, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"She's my sister (Y/n) Free. And she is staying with me for summer vacation." Gavin interjected.

"Hmm. Gavin I didn't know that you had a sister." Michael responded.

"Yeah, I do." Gavin said, "(Y/n) let me introduce you to the gang."

"Hello I'm Geoff, Your brother's boss." Geoff reached out his hand. You gladly accepted.

"Yeah, I love your laugh in the Fails of the Weak videos." (Y/n) remarked, "it's so infectious."

"Thank you, (Y/n)," Geoff replied. "This is Ray and Michael." Motioning you toward the two younger employees.

Ray looked toward you and gave you a shy smile, "Hello (Y/n), nice to meet you."

"Hello X-Ray, where is Tuxedo Mask?" You joked as your eyes darted around then turned to Michael. "I really enjoyed your Rage, Rage Quit."

"Thanks, that one was really fun to make," Michael spoke.

Jack walked toward you, "(Y/n) it's very nice to meet you, I hope you have fun here."

"Welcome to Achievement Hunter." Ryan said.

"So (Y/n) what games do you play?" Ray bluntly stated.

"Oh, I usually play mobile games, such as Angry Birds, Minecraft PE, Plague Inc., Dead Space, Asphalt 8, and NOVA 3." (Y/n) said. "However I do play a couple of puzzle games."

"What sort of consoles are you familiar with?" Geoff questioned.

"Oh, I don't usually play all that often on consoles, the consoles I'm most frequently on are the XBox 360 and believe it or not, the GameCube. I mostly play on PC where I play flash and browser-based games." (Y/n) answered. "However when I do get on the 360 I usually play Guitar Hero, Minecraft and the Halos, sometimes some Elder Scrolls."

"Hmm." Geoff and a few others mused approvingly. "May I see some of your builds in Minecraft?"

"Umm... Sure. I'll show you guys what I've been working on in PE" you suggested. The Achievement Hunters clustered around you, each wanting a peek at the images onscreen.

You opened Minecraft Pocket Edition on your phone, clicked on a map titled AH Pub. You spawned atop a hill covered in grass that lead down a lake. You swiftly waded through water into a cave made by a hollowed out hill. In the corner of the cave was a complex cage of wooden fence posts that enclosed a few cows, chickens and pigs. Next your character walked to another cage-like structure to which a painting of a red Steve and a mysterious Slenderman picture were affixed. This structure had a layer of cakes atop the entrance. 

Ray's smile slowly morphed into a frown.

"They're to keep monsters away," You supplied.

Ray nodded understandingly.

Then you had your character enter and go down a ladder into a huge underground cavern.

"This is what I call Achievement Bunker." You announced. "I dedicated this structure to all who are Achievement Hunters."

A five block high golden and black structure appeared to welcome you into the cave. A sign appropriately referred to it as The Tower of Pimps. Over to your left behind a wall of glass three creatures lazily ambled, occasionally bumping into one another then dispersing to the corners of the enclosure. The sign next to it, scrawled in a fairly large text was 'Edgar The Cow And Friends'.

You looked to Ryan and gave him a clandestine smile. He nodded approvingly.

Next You turned to an alcove, that contained a countertop with an assortment of chests behind it. This structure had a cash register, a sign on it displayed 'COST FREE: NO TAX $00.00 Have A Nice Day'. Beneath the cash register a sign announced, 'ACHIEVEMENT PUB, COME IN! ALL WELCOME. NO AGE RESTRICT!' Next was a table with booth style seating.

"Woo hoo! Your map has a bar," Geoff cheered, "This map is getting better and better!" 

Now your avatar moved to a doorway next to the Achievement Pub. Through it, lead to a water filled room, walls adorned with art of various styles. A cascade of water poured from the wall into the central water filled area.

"If it isn't apparent to you guys, this room is a pool room." You spoke.

"I love this room (Y/n)!" Gavin exclaimed.

After exiting this room, you walked up some stairs, entered into a room. Inside an entirely furnished room complete with closets, chests, carpets, paintings, workbenches, one house plant and a double bed. A picture window looked outward into the central part of the cave.

"This is a room that is directly above the Achievement Pub," you noted.

Finally your avatar moved up a few more stairs up to the final level. A sign clearly stated 'WELCOME To The OBSERVATION DECK'. This floor had a picture window too. Looking into the cave you could see the animal enclosure, into the pool room, and The Tower Of Pimps. Beyond The Tower you saw a smaller version of the Achievement Hunter logo. Along the wall up towards the ceiling seven slots, each labeled for the Achievement Hunters and Achievement City, had room for a complete Tower Of Pimps — this time in Ryan's slot.

"This level is a bit under construction, it's not finished yet" you added.

"(Y/n) I love your interior design," Jack smiled.

"Yeah, we definitely need to get you on one of our Let's Builds," Michael suggested, elbowing Geoff.

"Thanks, I make do with what materials I've got," You replied.

"How long did it take you to build that?" Ray questioned.

"This was before TNT could explode in creative, so the rock removal took about a few hours each for a few days," You answered. "Adding in the details and structures took me a few weeks during the school year."

Geoff studied your face,"(Y/n) I think we could use a girl like you on our crew, the only other girls we have are Lindsay and Sarah."

"I'd be honoured Geoff," You replied.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" Ryan proposed.

"Good idea, (Y/n) do you have a game in mind that you'd like to play?" Geoff pointed to the overflowing game case.

“Hmm, I think I have something else in mind.” (Y/n) smiled slyly. Striding over to your backpack, you withdrew a sheet of paper. Handing it to Geoff you raised your eyebrows.

"Interesting, very interesting. That would be a feat of both teamwork and coordination." Geoff scanned the page.

"I originally wanted to do this with Gavy, but it would be awesome to do in a group." (Y/n) suggested. 

"(Y/n) what is it you wanted to do?" Gavin inquired.

"I did some research and I thought that it would be interesting to find out how well you guys fare in a game of paintball." (Y/n) announced.

"We could film it for a IRL Let's Play," Michael suggested.

Geoff checked his watch, "(Y/n) it's a bit late for that tonight. How about we do that tomorrow. Any other game choices?"

"No problem, there's no rush" (Y/n) understood. "In that case I'd like to play some Halo."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Halo CE team deathmatch, map Chiron" (Y/n) spoke. "It's been a while since you guys have been in Halo, It'd also be a bit of practice for tomorrow's activity."

"Sure let's set up." Geoff suggested. "(Y/n) you can be on Team Gents, You can sub-in for me during a round or two when I spectate."

"That'd be awesome," (Y/n) nodded.

The crew loaded into the multiplayer matchmaking. Geoff announced, "Its Lads vs Gents”


	3. AH Minecraft Reader Insert Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Called the Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this chapter, i was planning on writing an entire fic based in the minecraft game au, i have chapter titles and a basic overarching plot but I have no urge or skill to write it out entirely. I might post the summary in another post. I had only written the first one and one sentence of the second chapter and the final chapter.

One afternoon you decided to venture onto the Official Achievement Hunter Minecraft Server. You started off by earning a few achievements, you punched wood, took inventory among other introductory achievements. Suddenly the image blurred, then darkened. Slowly your vision faded to black, you slumped over your keyboard and lapsed into unconsciousness. 

To others playing on the server, the text feed showed: [Your Name] Has Entered The Game.

You awoke to find yourself in a forest dense with underbrush, a backpack, and a map.

Rubbing your eyes to clear them of the fog drifting around your mind, you sit up and stretch - removing the kinks from your muscles and joints.

You stand up and sling your back pack on then set off towards a cluster of trees. As you reach out to feel the rough bark a section of it glows green, the piece shrinks to the size of a die, then magically vanishes. Confused and panicked you look all over the ground, lifting your feet to make sure you didn't accidentally step on it - not finding it on the floor. You glumly open your backpack in hope you'd find something useful inside when - you discover the wood in a safe corner of your bag.

Grinning excitedly you shout, "This is awesome!" slinging your backpack on you continue your collection of wood from a tree.

By nightfall you had gathered about 20 pieces of wood, six apples, 12 sticks and a few saplings.

Busily working on your seventh tree, you heard a Thwang! A split-second later an arrow appeared lodged in the wood right next to where you were standing. Turning your head to face your foe you saw a nearby decayed skeleton raising another arrow from his quiver. Freezing in place you cannot help but watch as he sets and releases the arrow, impaling it on your arm. You let your eyes fall to your wound, your eyes wide in shock of the blood that starts to trickle down your skin. Only then does your mind register the pain and you scream out loud words that can be hear from miles around.

Glancing up towards the skeleton you refuse to be paralyzed by fear, you decide to leg it. In a few precious seconds you fling on your pack in a blur, then bolt off into the darkening foliage.


	4. AH Minecraft Reader Insert Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the unwritten fic from the previous chapter. only one phrase was written...

Brushing past bushes and tree branches


	5. AH Minecraft Reader Insert Ch 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is titled End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous chapters content

For a moment you thought you were dead, black being the only color you saw. Slowly white pinpricks of light emerged from the darkness filling your vision with life. Quickly the lights grew larger into the shapes and images of objects in your room. Faintly you heard the soft sounds of game music that roused your mind from slumber. Suddenly you discovered your face was pressed on your keyboard, lifting head away you could feel the impressions the keyboard left on your skin. With your hand you started to rub your cheek to remove the marks on your skin.

Taking a quick glance at your computer monitor you see your game session online. Glancing at the clock in your wall you determine that you've been asleep for eleven hours. Returning your focus to your game, six figures surround your avatar, almost as if they're waiting for something. In a split second you register that the figures are the Achievement Hunters.

The Green Armored one stepped forward.  
[Dggeoff: (Your Name) are you out?! Did you make it? Are you okay?]

Immediately you responded,: [Yes Geoff I did, I'm fine.]

Another message. Addressed from Ray appeared:  
[BrownMan: So now what?]

You wrote: [I don't know, I still would like to take up your offer on adventuring.]

Gavin started jumping up and down excitedly  
[GavinoFree: Thats bloody fantastic news, I can't wait till we get back to camp.]

Suddenly Jack messaged,  
[Jack_P: Well then, it seems like you'd be needing a house.]

[This will be so Fucking Rad!] you saw- The message you saw could only have been from Michael.

Finally Ryan spoke,  
[BM_Vagabond: We will have so much fun!]


End file.
